Supernatural-Castiel Visits CT
by 16roxas11
Summary: After All my adventuring I hear some news about a convention in CT. Its at Mohegan Sun and I brought some unexpected guests with me. Again Original Story Credit goes to cains-maine over on AO3. Link is in my profile. Also Alternating POV.


_**Supernatural**_ \- **Castiel visits Connecticut** Written by Ethan Bueno (Credit for Original Story- **cains-mane (dustyjournal)** AO3- _Castiel in Chicago_ )(URL-will be in my profile)

Settings: Hometown Derby (Home/Bedroom) then - Mohegan Sun- Summer stadium, etc.

Chapter 1- _ **Supernatural**_ convention in **Connecticut**

Local newspapers have said that the TV show Supernatural is for the first time to visit Connecticut. Misha also made a post saying that someone will be there but who? The post only showed a screenshot from the Fanfiction episode of the girl who played Castiel in the Supernatural musical. The post also said it would be at Mohegan Sun casino in the same place where I saw Jeff Dunham in Mohegan Sun. I got tickets in the front row to see Misha and the rest of the Supernatural Cast also a backstage pass and V.I.P admission. I then had an idea and brought up Charlie Bradbury's email (In Supernatural Universe) and wrote "Hey Charlie, its Ethan. Hey listen something is going on at my home state and I need you to tell Dean, Sam and Castiel to meet me at this location. Mohegan Sun. I'll be near the elevators called Summer." as I sent the email. I was in my bedroom just playing some games on my computer until suddenly my necklace begins to glow and then Castiel's image comes out from the glowing light and it seemed to look holographic. Castiel said "Ethan, we got your message of the other me having something going on in your universe and hometown?" I said "Home state but I have a feeling that he might do something called a Cosplay as you Castiel." as the holographic image now changes over to Dean and Sam. Dean said "Hey Ethan, we got your notice about some event goin' on in your universe. Our buddy Castiel took notice cause get this there was a message sent to Charlie but she didn't want to tell us who was the one that wrote-" I cut him off "That was me, Dean. I sent it to Charlie that e-mail." Dean said in shock "So you somehow sent a e-mail from your universe to our universe." I said to Dean in regret "Um, Dean." Dean said "Yeah?" I replied "Um, Dean. You didn't know this but your actor counterparts have brothers and sisters." Dean in shock said "WAIT WHAT! Tell me your joking?" I nodded and said "No, I'm not joking. They really do have brothers and sisters." Dean questioned "Even Misha?" I replied "Yup, even Misha." Dean's jaw drop like a stone and whispered "Does Castiel know any of this information?" I whispered back "No, so don't tell him." then Castiel interrupts the conversation "Shouldn't tell me about what? Dean?" I replied "Um, that how much fun you'll have seeing Misha." as Castiel begins to walk off and Dean and I sigh a relief. I said "Phew, that was a close one. Castiel almost found out that Misha has a brother and two sisters." Dean questioned "What about my actor what was it Jensen Ackles?" I replied "Jensen has a brother and a sister." Dean again questioned "What about Sam- I mean Jared?" I said "Again like Jensen one brother and one sister." Dean said "Ok, but one question." I said irritated "What?" Dean replied "Why is it at a casino?" I replied "It has a big area where they hold events so meet me at the elevators called Summer since that the only ones I can go down." Dean said "Ok." I said "Dean." Dean said "Yeah?" I said "I suggest you have a cloaking device or something so the fangirls won't notice you." Dean said "Hey Cas, could you come over here and talk to Ethan. We have a slight issue." Castiel appeared on screen and said "What is the issue?" I showed live video footage of Mohegan Sun and the stadium. I said "Look we are driving up there and the fangirls are gonna notice you guys so meet me at my house." as the ability in my necklace vanishes of the live video feed. Castiel questioned "What place was that?" Dean replied "That my dear angel friend is a casino. Ethan wants us to cloak ourselves so that no one will notice us." Castiel again questioned "Why?" Dean said in one word "Fangirls." Castiel questioned "Fan girls?" Dean said "Lets just get going." as Castiel transport me and the Supernatural characters near the elevators. I looked around the parking lot and said "Good no fan girls." as they used the cloaking device. The cloaking makes them look like just normal everyday police officers. I said "Good so now you three are police. Pretend to arrest me and I'll show you the way to the stadium." Dean(Cloaked) said "Sir you are under arrest." as they put handcuffs on me. Dean whispered "How's this?" I whispered back "Good." as we went into the Summer elevators and selected 1st floor that leads to the casino. Dean said "Ok, so how is the plan working so far?" I whispered "So far so good." as we made our way to the stadium. Dean got all distracted by all the games in this casino but I whispered "Keep your eyes forward." as Dean snapped out of looking at all the games in the casino. We proceed to the Summer stadium. People there are just browsing around the shops in the area. I whispered "Ok, so now we just need to get backstage." as we walk through the doors leading into the stadium and I showed my V.I.P pass and we were directed backstage. (Backstage of Mohegan Sun Summer area) Misha said "Ok, coat check and I think Ethan should be here by now." as me and the "Police Officers" came backstage. I said "Hey Misha." Misha looked shocked and said "Its ok officer he is with me." I whispered to Dean "Now." as the cloaked "Police Officers" took it off and Dean said "Hey Mish." Misha questioned "Jen-wait Dean?!" I said "Not so loud." Misha reassured me "Don't worry our body guards are handling the crowd." I said "Good, so why you are here?" then Misha got a text. O: [Is Ethan here?] M: [Yeah, but he also brought some company.] O: [Who?] M: [Well, I might not have told you this but me, Jared, Jensen and Felicia went on a adventure.] O: [Wait, back up. You did what now?!] M: [Look we went on adventure. All you to know that you can also meet your character.] O: [...] M: [Osric?] O: [Felicia got to meet Charlie. :O] M: [I can tell that your shocked and I got the same reaction when I met Castiel.] O: [YOU'VE met Castiel. From our TV show right?] as Castiel now takes Misha's cell phone and text this to Osric- M: [So, you've must be Kevin's actor, am I correct?] O: [Um, Misha is that you or someone else?] Castiel snapped a photo of Misha and him and text M: [Misha is on the right, I'm on the left. I think you tell which one is your universe's Castiel] O: [...Ok?...! wait so am I talking to you Castiel?] M(Cas): [Why indeed you are talking to me.] O: [...] as Castiel hands the phone back to Misha M: [Yup that was Castiel, Osric.] O: [-_-] M: [Oh put a sock in it Chau.]. As we hear a huge crowd and I used a little device to look through the camera in the area. I said "WHOA! The place is packed from the front row all the up to the people up on the upper seating area." as I showed them the live video feedback of all the cameras in the area. Dean said "Man this place is packed." Sam said "Well it is us, I mean our actor selves." Castiel said to Misha "You ready?" Misha replied "Yeah." as Misha steps out onto the stage. I said "*sigh*..." Castiel noticed I was upset or at-least he thought I was upset. (Meanwhile on stage) Osric said "Welcome people of Connecticut! We are the Supernatural actors and we have a vary special person today." Rob B. (who plays Chuck/God) said "Yeah. I wonder who is gonna be here." then he checked backstage then Dean whispered quietly "We also got a stow away with us." as the Trickster appears and said "Yup, plus I brought some company." as Kevin and Charlie show up. I sighed and said "*sigh*...I just lack my own self confidence." Dean looked at me and said "Hey, Is there something wrong, Ethan?" I replied with a sigh "Yeah...there is." Dean and everyone looked at me and Dean questioned "Why, what is it?" I replied "Self Confidence." everyone looked shocked and Jensen said "Ethan, you lack your own self confidence?! I'm an actor and I have to stay in character to show how much confidence Dean has in him." the feeling has gone away and I said "Yeah, yeah your right Jensen but I lack my own self confidence and now I can't even make money for myself after a incident I had some where but I won't say where." Jensen reassured me "Hey no need to worry. Remember we are here for yeah." as I looked at the Supernatural characters and Jensen and said "Thanks Jensen. I just don't-" Jensen cut me off "Now Ethan, like I said before don't put yourself down and think for a positive and forget about the negative." I smiled and said "Yeah." (Meanwhile back on Stage) Misha said in Castiel's voice "Kevin? Chuck? What are you here for?" Osric said "Well, looks like-" then some people in the crowd yelled "WE LOVE YOU MISHA!" as Misha noticed that and smiled to hear some people love his character and his true personality. Misha had a hidden camera on his trenchcoat and we saw we everything that is going on stage. Rob B. said "Seems like Misha thinks he is Castiel." Misha said "Chuck? Kevin what is this place?" Osric said "Well, Castiel this is Mohegan Sun. A casino." Misha said "A Casino, like what Dean visits at times while I'm away." as Dean backstage facepalmed and said "I don't do it alot though and besides we are mostly busy hunting." then someone in the crowd heared us and shouted "Is that Dean back there?" Misha wispered through his hidden mic "Uh oh looks like they found out, Ethan. What's is our plan?" I replied "Just roll with it." Osric said "oh looks like we are not alone." as they backstage crew pushed us out on stage. Jensen, Dean, Sam, and Castiel looked out to the huge crowd of people. I quickly grabbed a mic for the characters and Jensen and said "Um, hi." as the crowd was confused seeing Dean and Jensen and Sam but not Jared and Castiel as well the Trickster. Osric said "Um looks like we have some more special guests. I guessing that is Jensen and who is the guy next to him?" Dean said in the mic "Um, I'm Dean Winchester." Osric looked confused and so was the crowd. I whispered in my hidden mic "Aiden now!" as a blackout caused the whole Casino to go into complete darkness. Aiden said "There. I caused a blackout, should give you some time." as I said to Dean and Castiel "Dean, Cas, go backstage while me and Sam stay here." as Dean and Castiel went backstage and hid while me and Sam were still on stage. As the power came back on and the crowd saw that Dean and Castiel were gone. I said "Well, hi there Kevin." as I gave Osric a sly wink and Osric said "Ok, that was weird." Jensen still on stage said "Um, I don't know what happen there but everything is ok." Jensen whispered to me "Where is Dean and Cas?" I replied "Backstage." and Jensen and everyone else stood silent.


End file.
